


Stars In Her Eyes

by Settiai



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, Past Character Death, Podfic Available, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 10:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15555723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: Her mother had been the one to show her the constellations, a long time ago in a childhood that she could barely remember sometimes.





	Stars In Her Eyes

Vex stared up at the sky, silently tracing the patterns hidden in the stars with her eyes. Her mother had been the one to show her the constellations, a long time ago in a childhood that she could barely remember sometimes. The three of them would leave their home on warm summer nights to go sit in a field outside the village and look up at the sky for hours on end, Mother and her and Vax.

Vax.

She closed her eyes for a moment, grimacing at the familiar ache in her chest. Even after all this time, thinking of her brother still hurt. She'd lived more of her life without him than she had with him, but she'd never quite figured out how to stop the pain that came from losing half her heart. She'd done her best to fill in the empty, piece by piece, with a husband and children and a family made up of love instead of blood. Even now, though, she could still feel the cracks where her twin should have been.

Somewhere in the distance, a raven cried despite the late hour.

"I miss you too," Vex said quietly, her voice almost swallowed up by the silence. Then she opened her eyes.

The stars were still twinkling above her. Both moons were waning, making the smaller lights in the sky seem even brighter than they did usually. Especially since the sky was clear for once, despite the fact that winter was quickly approaching Whitestone.

The chill in the air was much more noticeable than it had been just a week or two earlier. Vex ignored it other than to pull her cloak a bit more tightly around her. After decades of calling Whitestone her home, she'd learned to appreciate the biting cold of winter.

She should get back. Percy and the children would worry if she stayed out too late.

With a sigh, Vex pushed herself to her feet. Then she knelt down to grab her bow, settling it over her shoulder. "Come on, Trinket," she called out. "Let's go home."

The silence in the small clearing was broken as Trinket stood up from his position along the edge of it, stretching and letting out a loud crack of a yawn. Vex didn't even try to hide her smile. She just stood there waiting as he made his way over to her. He was slower than he had been once; magic could only do so much to hold back aging, and the passage of time affected all of them eventually.

She wasn't as fast as she'd once been either, after all.

Vex rested her hand on Trinket's shoulders as he came up beside her. Then she glanced up at the sky one more time, searching for a familiar constellation one more time. Look, Vex. The Twins. Like us.

"Goodnight, Vax," she said softly. "Goodnight, Mother. I'll see you again someday."

A gentle breeze blew through the clearing, rustling her hair. It almost felt warm.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me over on Tumblr. (http://settiai.tumblr.com/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Stars In Her Eyes [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976266) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass)




End file.
